


1804年奥斯特里茨战后拉纳离军出走

by Erechtheion



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 如题





	1804年奥斯特里茨战后拉纳离军出走

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年送给拉纳宝宝的生日礼物

第五军出了大事。  
一早醒来，士兵们就被召集起来，说是有重要的事情要宣布。然而经历了一场大胜以后似乎也没有什么特别重要的事情，被叫醒的法军士兵们分分心怀疑窦，可绞尽脑汁却怎么也想不出来能有什么大事。  
“兄弟，咱不会又要打仗去了吧？”一个中士狐疑地拉住一旁的战友。  
“怎么可能，”他的朋友鼻子一歪，用枪托砸了一下他的脑袋——显然是觉得这想法太蠢了，“奥地利佬已经被我们打得屁滚尿流都来不及，怎么还可能爬起来开火呢？”  
“那就奇怪了呀。”另一个声音在人群中适时地响起。  
“嘿嘿，没准是拉纳元帅想着我们，要给我们放假。”  
“你这蠢货，做什么白日梦呢！”  
“皮埃尔，你有病吧，打我干什么！”这位愤怒的士兵不堪战友对他的人身攻击，在眨眼的功夫间选择了用肢体语言捍卫他的自尊。其余战友们闲着也是没事，乐得凑个热闹，嫌这两人打得不够精彩，想法设法火上浇油，渐渐四周都是乱七八糟的喧嚣声，难以让人辨认出这些声音中蕴含的信息，就像一早醒来便绕着早饭转悠的苍蝇一样，又吵又烦人。  
“大早上的，吵什么吵？”  
终于有人听不下去了，那一道洪亮的加斯科涅普通话瞬间盖过了所有的混乱。闲聊的停止了交头接耳，打架的脸红着收起了拳脚，主张不良风气看好戏的也夹起了狐狸尾巴，纷纷敬畏地看向声音的源头。  
军长拉纳元帅牵着载满各种包袱的马严肃地扫视着他的士兵们。大伙们各个背脊上一凉，心想大事不好，元帅性格的泼辣几乎人人都领教过，就连皇帝有时也消受不起。往日“恐怖”的回忆在他们脑海中一一略过，先前咋咋呼呼的士兵们各个成了鹌鹑，低头试图避开他犀利的目光——虽然一顿痛骂肯定逃不过，但能躲一点是一点，光听声音估计还能少受点内心创伤。  
拉纳对军士们挣扎的心理活动没有兴趣，他任由自己那一团鸡窝一样乱七八糟的栗色卷发随风招展，眉毛不耐烦地拧巴成了一团，还时不时咬咬嘴唇、玩玩左手的手套。当所有人静候元帅的怒火时，他的思绪却早已神游到天外去了。  
站在他身后的高级副官叙贝尔维注意到元帅正在开小差，拍了怕他的肩膀，拉纳这才回过神来。他故作腔调地清了清嗓子，四周一片寂静，连树叶落地的声音都听得见，他感到非常满意，内心十分欣喜，表面上仍是眉头紧锁。  
“小伙子们，我要回家了。”  
此话一出，底下一片哗然。太阳底下总是不缺新鲜事，这回军长竟然要跑路了？  
这下可好，好不容易迫于元帅军威才安静下来的士兵们又像嘈杂的蜜蜂一样，聚在一起嗡嗡叫开大会，吵得耳朵都聋了不说，时不时还蹦出几个高亢的声音表示元帅我们需要你，皇帝需要你，法兰西需要你，你不能走。  
拉纳既懒得管这凌乱的军纪，又不愿花费精力向震惊不已的军队解释——他已经被消耗了所有的激情和动力。摩拉维亚的一切令他厌烦，尤其是大军团公报对于第五军浴血奋战的熟视无睹。是谁不费一兵一卒拿下了塔波尔桥——就缪拉那个只会炫耀他那孔雀尾巴的浮夸蠢货？又是谁在桑顿山牵制了巴格拉季昂亲王？他已无数次为第五军的不公正待遇与拿破仑争执，吵到上气不接下气，然而大军团公报还是在大庭广众之下公然撒谎，法兰西的皇帝还是像个欠操的婊子一样把他用完就扔。  
联想到波拿巴那张阴郁的脸，拉纳就恶心得直想吐，希望尽早能离开这个散发着恶臭的地方。  
他翻身上马欲走时，叙贝尔维拽住了马缰绳。  
“让，你真就这么一走了之了？”  
拉纳不耐烦地把三角帽当扇子扇了扇，撇嘴道，“那能怎么办，这地方实在让我恶心。”  
“那你也不跟皇帝说一声？”  
拉纳轻蔑地一哼，“我不是留条子在桌上了吗？他要是问起来——啧，他什么时候居然也会关心人了——你们就把这条子塞到他眼前。”  
叙贝尔维想象了一下皇帝问责拉纳元帅擅离职守的严重军纪问题，不禁挑起了左边的眉毛，打趣道，“那皇帝要是把元帅阁下您擅离职守的重大职责扣到我们头上（我当然知道他不会的，叙贝尔维心想。）的时候，我们该怎么办？”  
“他该清楚他有多亏待我们，你们比这种狼心狗肺，忽视友情、忠诚以及牺牲的伟大价值的婊子强了不知道多少倍。”  
“好吧。”叙贝尔维松开了缰绳，“那我们回头见，祝您假期愉快。”  
拉纳策马离开，临走前随手抛下了一句话，“我跟他说了你值得被他好好对待，叙贝尔维。”  
叙贝尔维感谢了元帅，笑着向他招手。大家都知道，虽然元帅现在还生着皇帝的气，可说不准什么时候他们又会好得旁若无人似的了。他跟了拉纳多年，深谙这对欢喜冤家的相处模式。  
* * *  
拉纳骑了几天的马，身边没带一个副官。他一路上走走停停，有时寄宿在旅馆里，有时干脆就四面朝天在荒野里躺下。夜幕降临时还有满天星空和蚂蚱的鸣叫声陪着他。  
那璀璨静谧的星空可比奥斯特里茨的朝阳漂亮过不知道多少倍。  
是有多久没享受过如此平静的时刻了呢？他思前想后，这么多年来，自己不是在一个地方打仗，就是换到另一个地方打仗（尤其是腐朽的葡萄牙宫廷），白日里耳边都是枪炮的轰鸣声，入夜时总少不了士兵围着篝火絮叨的声音，就算进入梦乡了还免不了要被某个他不想提到名字的人从床上拉起来开大会。似乎没有一刻他没有不奔波，似乎没有一刻他的生命中没有不存在某个人的影子——连路易丝都是他给介绍的。荣誉、地位、财富，他少年时在染布店闭着眼睛吹牛也不没想过有朝一日，他会把法兰西帝国的元帅杖塞进包袱里。  
他享受着为此而奔波的生活，那令他的生命充实，使他非常满足——就是皇帝太烦人。拉纳虽然数学不好，但还是能算出今年他正好35岁。他足够年轻，不缺精力，眼前还有大好的时光在等着他，身后还有一个幸福的家庭——等等，他这是有几天没给路易丝回信了？  
拉纳思前想后，觉得自己是在没必要为了某些不值得他生气的人生气——尽管他还在因为拿破仑生气。临走以前，他扯了几张当地的地图，绕开大道走，避开一切能让他想到拿破仑的人和物，省得他又忍不住骂娘。  
到了第四天傍晚，他在神秘幽静的树林深处找到了一座修道院。那个修道院又小又破，近看全是斑斑勃勃的痕迹，原先褐色的漆掉了一大半，露出藏在里面的木头结构。门框上缠着一圈又一圈白色的蜘蛛网，其中有好些裹了几层的虫子，显然这些都是蜘蛛的猎物。风一吹过，老旧的门发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，在夜幕即将临近之时显得有几分诡异。人迹罕至的树林里有修道院是一件有些古怪的事情，倒不是说这附近可能会有什么鬼魂的灵异传说——无神论者拉纳元帅不信这个，只是这一切不合常理。不过他已经荒餐露宿好几天了，周围也没什么可落脚的地方，在这个古怪的地方凑合一晚也不是不可以。  
拉纳从把马刀从包袱中抽出来，剩下的东西被他扛在了身上。他弯下腰，用马刀捅穿恼人的蜘蛛网，再钻进了矮小的修道院。  
再一抬头，里面正点着蜡烛，一个黑白相间的身影恍恍惚惚地挪动着，从二楼“飘”了下来。多年军旅生涯使他条件反射地拔出马刀，而与此同时这个小破修道院中充满了少女惊恐的尖叫，伴着些许物品掉落的声音。  
拉纳一个激灵，右手握着马刀和刀鞘，左手抄走桌上的蜡烛，几个大步风一样地走到了那个不明物体的身边。  
昏黄的烛光照亮了年轻修女带着婴儿肥的面庞。  
拉纳收起了马刀。眼前顶天是个十二岁的修女，被他吓得一屁股坐在台阶上，原本抱着的几本书洒了一地。女孩喘着粗气不住颤抖地面对着这个陌生男人，左右手错乱地在地上抹着，半天也没能起身，书也没捡起一本。看着修女慌张的样子，拉纳暗骂自己太莽撞，赶忙蹲下身把几本书捡起来端到她面前。  
少女不知所措地接过书，眼珠一动不动地盯着拉纳，用疑似奥地利德语的语言惴惴不安地问了一个问题。  
拉纳当然听不懂德语，但他可以猜到这位年轻修女大概在问自己是谁。可他只会法语，那他只好用法语回答，同时内心做好了运用肢体语言的准备。  
“您是法国人？”出乎他意料的是，小姑娘脱口而出一句比他标准得多的法国普通话。  
“我是法国元帅，”他粗暴简单地说出了自己的身份，反正停战协议已经签好了，无所谓了，“今天找不到地方落脚了，可以再此处过夜吗？”他头一次这么郁闷自己怎么也说不出一点斯文话来。  
拉纳自始至终对修女都怀有一种崇高的敬意，即使他是无神论者，即使他很厌烦唧唧喳喳的女人，可修女们自身安定而温柔的气质总是能让他安静下来，也会让他出乎意料地为自己的粗鲁作风而感到不适。  
小女孩摇了摇嘴唇，明显不怎么信任她。她抱着书缓缓站了起来，歪头看着拉纳。  
“真对不起，我以为这里没人了，所以才如此突兀……”法国元帅不好意思看向角落。  
“这不要紧，常有人这样，我习惯了。”修女摇摇头，“可您有什么办法证明自己是法国元帅吗？”  
我能相信您吗？  
拉纳坚定地点点头，掏出官凭，少女犹豫了一下接了过去，来来回回看了拉纳好几次，最后把官凭交还给了他。  
“元帅先生，”她拍了拍裙摆的灰尘，“请您跟我走。”  
* * *  
年轻的修女名叫汉娜，她的法语是一个收养她的嬷嬷教的。嬷嬷据说是巴黎人，所以汉娜的法语说得挺标准。  
小姑娘今年十一岁，平时就和嬷嬷两个人住在这个废弃的修道院里面。这几天嬷嬷进城买东西去了，就留下汉娜一个人靠啃各类果子生存着。  
“你这样真的不会饿着吗？”拉纳叔叔忧虑地看着眼前像只松鼠一样嚼蓝莓嚼个不停的修女，“要不要我出去帮你打点肉？”  
汉娜本来还请他一起吃蓝莓来着，拉纳实在不好意思吃小姑娘仅剩的那点晚饭，而且自己本身也不爱吃，就一直看着她吃来着。  
她比刚见面的时候放松了很多，毕竟拉纳元帅有一万种方法逗小孩子开心。况且汉娜是个爱听故事的少女，拉纳只要把自己本身就很丰富多彩的“冒险经历”再多添油加醋几大勺就能把小姑娘迷得不知道东西南北了，拉着拉纳从他洗完澡开始一直讲，讲到午夜还没个停，连拉纳自己也有些累了。  
“不用不用，”汉娜连连摆手，笑得眼睛眯成一条线，“元帅先生您给我讲了那么多有趣的故事，我真的很感激，请您不要再麻烦了。”  
说着还把那一筐蓝莓往拉纳那里推。  
“那您就这么走了，您的皇帝就不会一生气把你……”她比划了一个抹脖子的动作，拉纳忍不住笑出声来。  
桀骜不驯的元帅抓了抓自己栗色的卷发，对着身上盖着自己披风的女孩说道，“不会的，你放心把。他要是真想杀了我，你都见不到我。”  
“对哦，”少女摸了摸脖子，“这问题太傻了。可他怎么也不找人来追你啊？”  
拉纳双手一摊，“因为他是个婊子啊。”  
话一出口，他赶忙捂上了嘴。  
大事不妙，让·拉纳竟然在年轻的修女面前用了一个如此一言难尽的词汇。  
汉娜眉头一皱，“婊子是什么？”  
“婊子啊……”拉纳抬头看了看天花板，心想怎么样才能把这个词语对少年修女的不良影响降到最低。  
“婊子就是无情无义你对他付出真心可他却只是利用你对他的感情而已。”  
说到这份上，拉纳还是难以克制住自己的不忿，心想自己这么多年来一心一意为那个科西嘉矮子效力，他却总是要怀疑自己对他不够忠诚。拉纳从来都不懂政治的那一套东西，可这不代表他不知道拿破仑私底下会找人查他的档，这不代表他不知道皇帝成天在疑神疑鬼——早在波拿巴还是第一执政的时候就怀疑他贪污三十万法郎！多么可笑，自己多年来为了他和法兰西留下的血和身上的每一寸伤疤还不足以证明他的清白和对皇帝的忠心吗？  
“……他总是以为其他人跟他一样，无情无义地对所有人。”拉纳沉默了一阵（他只是在努力抑制自己的愤怒，随随便便吓到小姑娘还是不太好的），有些疲倦地说出了这句话。  
等他回过神来的时候，发现汉娜停下了嘴里的活，看了他很久。  
她想了一会儿，缓缓道，“可是元帅先生，皇帝们都是这样的啊……”  
拉纳愣住了，像是有一盆冷水泼在他了他脸上。  
“好多皇帝都是这样的——不对，不只是皇帝，您的皇帝陛下当初也不是皇帝。”她闭眼思索了一阵，似乎在寻找什么合适的词组，“他们这类极有野心和权利欲的人其实都是这样的，多疑使他们成功，也会让他们失去了东西，比如您看中的这些真挚的情感。”  
“但是他们不会在乎。”拉纳嘴角勉强扯出一个弧度来。  
“也许当他们失去他们热爱的权利或者野心的时候才会珍视这些吧。”汉娜叹了口气，“您也别太难过了。您这么爱他，也只能接受这个现实了。”  
那夜，拉纳度过了他擅自离军后最难熬的一个夜晚。他在床上辗转反侧，彻夜难眠。  
他并非不知道所有的感情都一定会得到应有的回报，只是他内心对皇帝强烈的热爱以及他作为军人的天职使他难以割舍。  
再怎么样他总是会回到皇帝身边的。  
拉纳最后索性也不睡了，他给汉娜留了张字条和一些钱便骑马离去。  
他还有妻子、孩子还在等他归来，虽然他不怎么疲惫，但此刻只想回到家人的身边，远离帝国的荣耀和野心——今天，就让皇帝和他的那些狐朋狗友们见鬼去吧！  
拉纳抬头望向清晨的第一抹朝霞，殷红色的墨水在浅蓝色的天边氤氲开来。露水从树叶平滑的表面滑落，掉落在他的脸上。  
就像奥斯特里茨的朝霞一样。  
那是1804年，让·拉纳35岁，他还有无限的未来和热情为他又爱又恨的皇帝效力。


End file.
